


Something About You

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day Haikyuu!! Writing [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30dayhqwriting, Childhood Friends, M/M, Prompt: beginning, smol yams and tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which young Tsukishima and Yamaguchi decide that they like having in each other around.</p><p>For the 30dayhqwriting challenge. Prompt #1: Beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 30dayhqwriting challenge (prompt #1: beginning) which I recently discovered on tumblr. I'm probably really late to this thing, but oh well. Enjoy!

            That kid won’t stop following him around. The pathetic kid from school. Yamaguchi Tadashi.

            He follows him to school, meeting up with him on the side of the street.

            Yamaguchi hurries down the road, his huge umbrella nearly pulling him sideways as he tries to catch up to Tsukishima.

            Tsukishima’s sneakers squeak against the wet cement. He stares straight ahead, not looking back at the smaller boy following him. The wind blows violently through the alleyways.

            Yamaguchi shivers and looks up at him with his big hazel eyes, the eyes that make Tsukishima walk just a little slower.

            He follows him through the halls, ducking between backpacks and linked arms to jog along at his heels.

            “Tsukishima…” he says shyly, staring at his feet.

            Tsukishima glances down at him, but Yamaguchi doesn’t seem to have anything to say.

            At the end of the hall, they each turn separate ways, Yamaguchi waving once, his hand still pressed close to his side.

            He follows him halfway home, glancing up and down between the ground and the edge of Tsukishima’s glasses.

            Yamaguchi walks quickly, taking two steps for every one of Tsukishima’s. Eventually they reach his house, and he walks slowly up his driveway, stopping outside his door before going inside just to wave back at him.

            At first Tsukishima thinks maybe if he ignores him, Yamaguchi will go away. Then he realizes maybe, just maybe, he doesn’t _really_ want to be left alone. There’s something about him that makes Tsukishima want him to stay.

            Maybe he’ll let this kid hang around for just a little longer.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

This tall boy makes him feel safe. The boy who scared away the bullies. Tsukishima Kei.

            He leads the way to school every morning, his shoes leaving a muddy trail across the cement.

            Yamaguchi hurries around the corner, almost tripping over his own feet in his hurry to keep up with Tsukishima. Water sprinkles down from the trees and splatters onto his umbrella. The wind nearly pulls him off the sidewalk, and he shivers, glancing up at Tsukishima.

            Maybe Yamaguchi imagines the taller boy stepping aside to make room for both of them to walk side by side.

            He leads the way through the crowded school hallways, parting groups with slight glances.

            Yamaguchi darts between the crowds of people, struggling to keep up with Tsukishima. He glances up at him, staring at the rim of his glasses and wondering if he even knows he’s there.

            “Tsukishima…” he whispers before he knows he’s speaking. He looks down at his shoes as his face burns.

            When they part ways at the end of the hall, Yamaguchi waves slightly.

            Tsukishima doesn’t look back at him.

            He leads the way home, walking slower this direction than he does on the way to school.

            Yamaguchi almost says his name again, as he alternates between staring at the ground and the edge of his glasses. He still has to walk quickly to keep up, tripping over his untied shoelaces.

            Then they reach his house. Tsukishima continues to walk as Yamaguchi walks up his driveway, pausing outside his front door to wave.

            Tsukishima glances back at him.

            At first Yamaguchi debates leaving Tsukishima alone. He doesn’t seem to want him around. But… who else would he walk with? Who else would he wave at and smile at and look up at and follow around? There’s something about him that makes Yamaguchi want to be near him as much as he can.

            Maybe he’ll follow this tall kid around for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I had a lot of fun writing this one! I I love the childhood friendships in Haikyuu, and Tsukiyama is definitely one of my favorite ships.


End file.
